


Trio [You, Me, Her]

by Gray Shadows (the_afterlight)



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_afterlight/pseuds/Gray%20Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So how often <em>have</em> you seen Beca naked?" Jesse asked Chloe, pouring her a beer from the keg. Exhibition was over, his and Beca's duet -- Katy Perry's Firework -- had gotten a standing ovation, and they were standing around in the empty pool celebrating. He was, at least, grinning while he said it, so Chloe wasn't particularly worried.</p><p>She grinned back and said, "Not as many times as I'd like."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trio [You, Me, Her]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haywire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/gifts).



"We're in pretty good shape already," Beca said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a banana. She propped her phone against her shoulder, freeing her hand to peel the fruit. "I mean, we only lost you and Aubrey going into this year, and you'll be back for regionals anyway, right?"

"I might make it time for sectionals." Chloe's voice was a little echo-y, the international connection -- she was currently in New Zealand, doing the start of her grad work research -- causing some interference on the line. "We've just about finished up down here. But! Auditions! Spill! Were there any good new girls?"

Beca swallowed her bite of banana half-chewed. "Mmm, yeah. I think we can fill out the lower range some, too. Cynthia Rose convinced a friend of hers from Bard-Out to audition, and she's a baritone. She can cover us while you're gone, and then when you get back it'll really flesh out our harmonies." Beca counted down from three in her head, giving Chloe a few moments to connect 'baritone' with 'Bard-Out' and come up with:

"A baritone?" Beca prepared herself for Chloe's probable objections, and she's a little surprised when it's only, "Have you checked the regulations? I mean, I'd _love_ to see a trans woman get included, and you're right about what it would do for our harmonies, but the ICCA's not really known for being the most progressive authority, y'know? We may have to fight for this, so you'll want to be prepared for that if you have to."

Beca grinned into the phone. She'd expected to have to fight _Chloe_ on this, not have her suggesting ways to fight _for_ it. "We're actually good there. There's no requirement for any choir to be single sex _or_ single gender, just a tradition for some of us. We could take on a guy -- or the Trebles could take on a girl -- and it'd be no problem. So even if they do refuse to recognise Amanda as female, them trying to claim that she's male wouldn't be grounds to disqualify us anyway."

"So we're better off just not saying anything, then." Beca could practically _hear_ Chloe grinning. "Which establishes a tradition of transwomen in all-female choirs, which helps _other_ aca-choirs down the road."

"Plus we're national champs, which gives us a certain amount of clout," Beca pointed out. "For at least a year, anyway, we're setting an example for other choirs." She took the last bite of her banana, swallowed, and tossed the peel in the bin. "Oh! I booked our first gig, too. We're doing the halftime show at Homecoming this year. With the Trebles, actually. Jesse and I figured we'd mostly do separate performances, but we thought it'd be cool to, y'know, mix things up a bit and do a couple of songs together."

"Ooh, do some Broadway!" Chloe suggested. "Like, maybe Wicked? Or, ooh, no, Chicago, or maybe Cabaret! We never get to do that stuff in competition, it _never_ goes over as well as the top 40, and you're right, this is an awesome chance to mix things up."

Beca laughed. "Funny, that's exactly what Jesse suggested. Not those shows, I mean, but Broadway. He wants to do some Jersey Boys, or Book of Mormon." From out in the hallway, Beca heard the front door open and then close. "Hang on, I think Jesse's home."

Jesse walked around the corner into the kitchen and swung Beca into his arms. "Heeeeey, Beca." Leaning in closer to her ear, he spoke into the phone. "And hi, Chloe. I'm sorry, but I need to take our girlfriend back now."

Chloe laughed again, and, a little louder so that Jesse could hear as well, said, "This is getting expensive anyway. And I should get back to work. Give Beca a kiss for me?"

"Mm, and a few for me, too. Now say goodbye, Beca."

Rolling her eyes -- but grinning -- Beca told Chloe, "Goodbye, Beca," and ended the call to the sound of her girlfriend's laughter from half a world away.

* * *

      _It happens like this:_

Chloe tore open the curtain on the shower stall, startling Jesse and Beca apart, forcing them to separate. "You two _need_ to do a duet at the exhibition," she insisted. "Your voices sound _amazing_ together." Grinning, she looked Jesse up and down, very overtly. "Oh, nice going, Beca."

Turning away, Chloe headed back to her own shower. Jesse pulled the curtain shut. "Okay, that was creepy."

"Yeah, she does that," Beca explained. "You get used to it eventually. She's _really_ comfortable with her body."

Jesse snorted. "Uh, yeah, she should be."

"That's what I said." Beca pushed Jesse back against the wall. "But you're supposed to be looking at _mine_."

* * *

      _Or, no, maybe it starts like this:_

"So how often _have_ you seen Beca naked?" Jesse asked Chloe, pouring her a beer from the keg. Exhibition was over, his and Beca's duet -- Katy Perry's Firework -- had gotten a standing ovation, and they were standing around in the empty pool celebrating. He was, at least, grinning while he said it, so Chloe wasn't particularly worried.

She grinned back and said, "Not as many times as I'd like."

* * *

      _Or this:_

"... What do you mean, girlfriend?"

Beca blinked in confusion. "I kinda thought it was self-explanatory. Girl who I did, at one point, date? And also bone. There was definite boning going on. Well, minus the actual bone. Toners aside neither she nor I are in fact in possession of penis."

Fat Amy raised her hand. "Uh, yes, but aren't you straight? I kinda thought you were straight. Didn't you all think she was straight?"

"Yeah, no, liking guys doesn't equal straight," Beca explained, climbing down the ladder from where she'd been hanging a spotlight. "It just means I like guys. Which I do. Witness my amazingly hot and sexy boyfriend, with whom there is _actual_ boning. I just like girls, too. I mean, I like guys _more_ , but there is definite appreciation for girlparts."

"It's called bisexuality, aca-bitches," Chloe spat out, standing up abruptly from her chair, looking positively livid. "Look it up." She stormed out of the rehearsal hall, the rest of the Bellas staring after her. 

"What crawled up her cunt and died?" Fat Amy asked. "I was just saying, you hadn't said, is all. I dated a bisexual guy once, actually. Hottest threesome ever."

"You never asked," Beca pointed out, staring after Chloe long after she was out of sight. "And, I mean, given how you've talked _all year_ about Cynthia Rose, forgive me if I didn't think you'd be all that supportive."

Fat Amy flushed. "Oh. Right. Uh, sorry. Sorry, Cynthia Rose. You know me, I just open my mouth and words fall out. You know, that's actually a medical condition? Verbal diarrhoea. I am verbally incontinent. It's a curse, truly, but then I just shove something in there and it stops."

Cynthia Rose snorted. "Yeah, I noticed. You should work on that."

* * *

      _Well. It_ starts _like this:_

Jesse rented an apartment for the summer. He was talking a few extra classes and wanted to be close to campus. Beca agreed to take the second bedroom; she was staying on at the radio station -- for which she was now actually being _paid_ , which was awesome -- and the apartment Jesse found was about a three minute walk away. 

(Most of their friends thought they were crazy to move in together, seeing as they'd only been dating for about a month and a half at that point, but realistically they'd been seeing each other practically since the beginning of the school year, and they figured they might as well try out living together when the opportunity arose. If they hated each other _that much_ as roommates, the relationship would never work.)

Chloe was still around, though she was staying in the dorms for the summer; since she was a starting in on her MA, she was able to snag one of the apartments reserved for grad students. She was only around until July, though, when she left for New Zealand for her initial research.

As it was, she found her way over to Jesse and Beca's apartment more evenings than not, hanging out with whoever of the two was around, depending on Jesse's classwork and Beca's radio schedule. Which led to this conversation:

"So, Jesse," Chloe started, uncharacteristically quiet. The three of them were sitting in the living room around the remnants of Ethiopian take-out that Chloe had brought over for dinner. "I've been meaning to ask... Would you mind if I kiss Beca?"

A moment of awkward silence passed before Beca asked, "... Shouldn't you be asking me that?"

"What she said," Jesse added, staring at Chloe, who shook her head.

"I mean, obviously I would before I kissed you," Chloe explained to Beca, "but I wanted to check with you first, Jesse, because you two are dating. Don't want to step on your toes. That way lies cheating and irresponsible multiple relationships."

Jesse and Beca shared a glance; she shrugged and smiled a bit, so he, after a moment, nodded. "Sure, okay. You can kiss her. Want me to, uh, go... somewhere?"

"It's okay with me if you want to stay," Chloe told him, grinning, her usual confidence coming back. "Beca?"

"Just for the record, is a threesome on the table for this?" Beca asked. "Because, seriously, you're both _really_ hot and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't had that fantasy a couple of times already."

Chloe looked at Jesse. Jesse looked at Chloe. Together, they said, "... No."

"Okay, then. Jesse, go off to your room and watch some porn. I'm going to make out with my best friend."

      _It starts like that. It hasn't ended yet._


End file.
